Jackal
The Republic of the Jackal is a country located in the hilltops of Costa Rica. It's official language is English, and it's capital is Baringdon. History Siquirre tribes had been inhabiting the hilltops of the Southern part Central America 5,000 years ago. The Australian people came to Costa Rica in 1875, and established a colony in what has been known in the Republican years of the colony as La Suiza. The colony was renamed Evenk's Valley. Evenk's Valley had been pulverized by the Costa Rican government 2 times, so many Australians seeked for help in the colony based in Costa Rica. Since then, they made 5 fortresses in the border of Turrialba, 3 of them which are still standing today, and 2 of them which were destroyed by the Costa Rican government. Since then, protests have been held in Turrialba due to the English removal of the country. For that reason, they had to move even further to the northern hilltops, and they based settlements there. They were fully administered by the Australians, and rebel Jake McCoughlinn, which has been born in the former town of La Alegria, made a revolution against the Costa Rican government to establish a republic there. He denomined it the Republic of the Jackal, due to it being it's favorite animal. The Republic of Jackal has been founded in 1977, after a victory against the Costa Rican government by the People's Revolutionary Army of the Republic of the Jackal. It's first president was Samuel Moore, and started adopting communism. It switched to capitalism in 1995, because of the poverty they had. Culture Jackal's official religion is Jackalian Christian, on which has a longer and more complex manner of doing than the Roman Christian. Jackal has over 4 cultures, on which are provided real by the Society of Tribes of the Republic of the Jackal, which was founded by Timmy Ford, a native from the Republic, in 1979. It's predominant cultures are the Siquirre, on which are located on the southern part of the nation, and the Angweepa, on which are located on the southeastern part of the northern border of the country. Jackal's national sport is Jackalian Football, which is a really rare version of football with different rules. The premiership played there is the Jackbank Premiership, first played in 1985. Economy TBA Geography The Republic of the Jackal's national animal is the Leopard, on which is native to the land. It is also home of birds and serpents. Provinces Jackal is divided into 12 provinces. The current status was seen in 1992, when protests from the Alcadian Society of Autonomy, located in the city of Alcadee, were begging for an economical rebirth. Symbols Jackal's flag has been adopted ever since Independence. It was confected by the President's son, Amwick Elleston, on 1974, on a rebel war with the Costa Ricans. It contains two bends, one yellow and one maroon, which contains five abstract triangles of black and white forming a pattern. Jackal's anthem is Isaac's Song. Telecommunications Jackal's official television station is TNB, on which was founded as 1984 as a propaganda machine against the Costa Ricans, but now transmits regular programming since 1996. Jackal's national radio stations are Radio Look 1, and Radio Look 2. Other stations, on which are not generalists, are Alcha FM, The Voice of the Hoosewick, Radio Arlet, Radio Capital, Radio Honey and Socrates FM.